Wallace
'''Wallace '''is the leader of the Sissy Squad. He is the No. 1 engine of the Arlenville Joint Railway and is dating Yuri Shiraishi. Biography Theedville Joint Adventures Wallace started off as rivals to Warrior. However they do develope a strong bond and friendship. At one point, Wallace and Roger worked on the Thneedville Joint Railroad, this had since been rendered uncanon to the 8012 timeline. The Adventures of the Purple Shunter Wallace is the protagonist of The Adventures Of The Purple Shunter. He is the leader of the the Sissy Squad and is apart of the Magic railroad with Warrior. He Roger and later Vanessa were built by the Breens and D3 in 1955. They spent years there till 1965 where they were shipped of to the United States to work. In 1975 they worked in Australlia for 5 months and then they were sent to Canada which is where they would reside till 1980. From 1980 to 1987 they would work all across the UK. From 1988 to 1900 they worked at Bridlington goods yard until they met Diesel 10 in 1990. Diesel 10 would refer to Wallace and his brother Roger as Splatter and Dodge or Splodge for short, P.T Boomer would do the same. After the events of Thomas and The Magic Railroad, Wallace and Roger would keep being sold aroudn the UK until they were scrapped in 2010. However thanks to the AJR's new controller Hank Hill going on holiday, they were saved and put to work on Arlenville. Wallace would work there with his brother for years to come. The Sissy Squad began to form as well, and Wallace would later learn he is apart of the "Magic Railroad Prophecy", and so are his friends. The prophecy predicted 2 heros would eliminate the one who hates (Diesel 10) and than in the following year they woudl kill the ones who tried to kill (Donald and Douglas). While on Arlenville, Wallace would be in 2 relationships, the latter being with Yuri Shiraishi. Following the events of 'Black Dust' and Douglas's suicide, Wallace has a new out look on life. He wants to be a full time hero but he decideds to take a break from doing so for awhile. Godred's Filler Series Along with Warrior and Billy, he first appeared to help Godred and friends battle Swindon to save Evelynn from being scrapped. He later appeared along with half of the Sissy Squad to help the Evelyn Railway fleet build a new station. He, Fredy, Daniel, and Mr. Hill were also present when Wallace went to go see Jennifer and ask her about her brother, Sergeant Tom. Legends of Arlenville Wallace will be in LOA Personality In Season 1 and 2, He was potrayed as an asshole who barely cared for anyone but himself and sometimes his friends. He had respect for Mr. Hill but treated him more like a friend than a athority figure. Wallace developed a hatred for Thomas (despite them getting along just fine in season 1). Wallace was also in a poor relationship with Rosie which ended in her leaving him in episode 69 of the series. In 'Grayfeild Invasion', Wallace matures after Ted, Micheal, Lars and Maximus cause trouble on the railway, with the help of their villan gang. Wallace becomes a more well rounded and calmer chracter after that. He also becomes a lot nicer. In season 3, Wallace is a kind hearted leader who is still confused about how to do his job. He developes a better relationship with Warrior and his brother, Roger, as well as his sister, Vanessa. Wallace also treats his fellow shed-mates with more respect and he takes Don Handel under his wing to reform him. His personality takes a huge turn once he meets Yuri Shiraishi. Wallace also developed forgiveness and kindness which lead him to apologize to Rosie. After Richard's Reformation Arc, Wallace learns to be more brave. In Season 4 he shows more emotion, and is a lot nicer and easier to approach. He is kind, sometimes sensitive, a slacker at times, but he knows when and when not to act up. He wants whats best for his friends and he started to care more for others. He looks up to Mr. Hill now, but still treats him like a friend and more often than not never calls him "Sir". However, Wallace still has his sense of humor, evident by his entrance in "Save the 5" where he came in as "Wallace Bus" and flew in the air with Mr. Hill. Wallace can be scared at times when it comes to hero related things, but Yuri and the other Sissy Squad members tend to help him feel better. Wallace is friends with everyone though he currently has a grudge against Thomas and D269 (lesser extent to the formor). Basis Wallace, much like is brother Roger and sister Vanessa, is an BR class 08 shunter. However, he and Roger were built with higher power moters and engines that made them stronger than regular memebers of there class. Wallace has a steam engine mode, which is represented by a 14xx, this mode only appeared in "Richard's Final Stand". Wallace also has a Bus mode, "Wallace Bus", this mode only appeared a total of 3 times in episodes. It was a recolor of bertie. Wallace also has a thicc mode, which is a larger 08 made from Wooden Railway diesel, that appeared twice. Finally, Wallace has a truck mode, the truck is a 7 plank open wagon. Category:Gronks Category:Characters Category:Engines Category:The Adventures of the Purple Shunter Category:Diesels